


Red Bulb

by soldiermom1973



Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Cuddles, F/M, Fluff, Migraine, headache, red light bulb
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-05
Updated: 2018-03-05
Packaged: 2019-03-27 14:40:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13882995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soldiermom1973/pseuds/soldiermom1973
Summary: When Kaidan comes to Shepard for help with a migraine, she's thankful she stocked up on red light bulbs.





	Red Bulb

**Author's Note:**

  * For [commander_hot_pants](https://archiveofourown.org/users/commander_hot_pants/gifts).



> I had taken a hiatus from writing and tumblr for over a year; I started getting back on tumblr a few months ago and saw [this post](https://commander-hot-pants.tumblr.com/post/170639591847/having-some-old-school-shenko-feels-tonight) and a story popped in my head, so I wrote it. I realized today that I never put it here and wanted to so I didn't lose it in the mess that tumblr can be (plus that stupid site has a tendency to eat posts & if this one went missing, I'd be upset).

She always kept a red bulb handy for times like this. Shepard had never suffered a headache in her life (at least not one that wasn't injury-related, anyway) but she'd read up about migraines back on the SR-1 when she and Kaidan were getting to know each other. When he asked to be assigned to the SR-2, one of the first things she did was stock on on red light bulbs, remembering how he'd told her that the rose-colored glow was soothing and actually helped his pain more than being in a pitch black room did.

Shepard was stretched out on her bed, filing her usual litany of reports and briefings when her door chimed and hissed open. There was only one person allowed to just enter her quarters without an invitation first and she set her work aside to see what her lover needed. One glance at his pain-strained face told her everything she needed to know.

She reached in her night stand and quickly switched her usual bulb for one of the red ones and beckoned Kaidan to join her. She adjusted herself on her pillows and Kaidan nestled in against her chest. There was something soothing about the rhythm of her heart against his cheek, he'd told her once. Something that helped him focus on something other than the pain throbbing in his head.

“How bad is it?” she murmured, nestling her cheek against the top of his head.

Kaidan sighed before answering. “Maybe a six or seven.” He winced and his breath hitched as a wave of pain ripped through is skull.

Shepard chuckled, knowing full well he was downplaying how much he hurt. He only ever sought this kind of comfort when the pain was unbearable – a nine or ten. She didn't say anything, though, and gently carded her fingers through his hair, lightly rubbing her nails along his scalp. After a few moments, she heard him take a deep breath.

“Thank you,” he murmured, sleep heavy in his voice.

She tenderly kissed the top of his head. “Anytime.”


End file.
